


No one here to save me

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood and Violence, Branding, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Force Choking, Gang Rape, M/M, Sexual Violence, Spitroasting, Torture, basically Hux has the worst time of his life, rape as punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: So, assuming that Hux was pretty ruthless in rising through the ranks, there should be a bunch of people pissed at him and waiting for him to fuck up, yeah? So, after the Starkiller fiasco, Snoke, in order to keep the rest of the officials happy, lets them do whatever they want with him, which results in the most degrading gangbang.  And then Kylo Ren, who's really sexually frustrated shows up but Hux is too loose so Kylo has to choke him to tighten up.





	No one here to save me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3467.html?thread=7767435#cmt7767435) prompt

Hux came to it slowly. Supreme Leader Snoke had been frank about his punishment and Hux had accepted it when they had given him the drugs. He had had little choice in it. To spend a night at the mercy of the men he had crossed during his career would be still better than execution. 

He was lying face first on a table with his hands cuffed together by magnetic shackles and his whole body feeling strangely relaxed as if he his muscles were made from cotton. Someone was behind him, hands holding onto his hips and he knew what had woken him up. The guy behind him was fucking him, feeling uncomfortable even in his drug induce state.

“How nice of you to join the party”, Peavey drawled. “We weren’t meant to start while you were still unconscious but we don’t have all night”, Peavey said, holding Hux’s head up by his hair while Opan continued to fuck him. “Actually we do.”

There was laughter. Hux looked around and tried to count them but the drugs were still making everything slow and sluggish not just his muscles. He was sure there were at least fifteen of them. Some he recognised, some he didn’t.

“But we were nice about it”, Peavey continued. “We didn’t use your mouth yet. You could’ve choked and we want you alive for this.” His other hand grabbed Hux’s lower jaw like a vice. “Open up.”

Hux didn’t want to so Peavey let go of his jaw and held his nose shut. When Hux opened his mouth to breathe he pushed his cock inside. “If you bite me I’ll whip your dick until it bleeds.”

He reminded himself firmly that he had chosen this punishment and kept his mouth open even as Peavey pushed deep enough to gag him. Behind him Opan thrust harder, causing Hux to slide forwards on Peavey’s cock with each movement.

“He feels great”, Opan said. “Even like this he’s pretty tight. Bet he was a virgin before this.”

“He won’t be tight after we’re done with him”, Wanten laughed.

“Of course he was a virgin. Would you have wanted to fuck that?” Peavey jeered.

“Man, you’re so lucky you drew first spot”, Mitaka complained. “I can probably push my fist into his hole when it’s my turn.”

“That’s pretty hot.” Rodinon said.

“You want to swap?” Mitaka asked.

“Hell, no. You can always use his mouth. That won’t get loose, no matter how many times we take it”, Rodinon replied.

“Feels pretty good”, Peavey told Mitaka.

Opan came with a groan, spilling deeply inside Hux. He rested his forehead between Hux’s shoulder blades for a moment and Hux wanted nothing more than to throw him off but he didn’t have the strength. They had specifically given him relaxers so that he wouldn’t be able to fight back no matter what they did to him.

“I’ll see you later” Opan   
whispered into his ear. “For a second round.” And pressed a kiss to his cheek. Hux found it revolting, almost as revolting as the taste of Peavey’s come when he spilled down Hux’s throat.

“You better swallow”, he threatened but Hux didn’t have much choice if he didn’t want to choke.

“My turn”, Rodinon said and playfully pushed Peavey aside but Peavey hadn’t relinquished his grip on Hux’s hair yet and pulled at it painfully. “I’ll take your other hole later”, Rodinon told him. “When it’s looser. Never like to fuck a vice.”

“I do”, Thanisson said as he pushed inside from behind. 

“Is that why you’re in charge of engineering?” Mandetat joked.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Thanisson grinned back. Once he was fully inside Hux he said, “You know he looks too untouched. Let’s get some colour on that skin.” He raked both hands down Hux’s back, causing him to cry out in pain even around the cock in his mouth. He was from a human sub-species that had much harder and sharper fingernails than usual.

“Fuck”, Rodinon groaned. “That felt great. Do it again.”

Thanisson did. Hux thought he could feel blood dripping from his wounds but even if there was no blood yet he had no doubt that by the time they were done with there would be.

Rodinon grabbed his head with both hands and fucked his mouth, making sure to press his cock as deeply inside as he could while Thanisson kept up a slow, leisurely pace, raking his claw like hands over any part of Hux he could reach. His skin was starting to feel raw but he had to concentrate on breathing whenever Rodinon pulled back. If he messed up his rhythm he would choke.

He choked anyway because when Rodinon came he pulled Hux’s face into his abdomen so tightly that Hux’s nose was blocked as well as his mouth. He couldn’t swallow all the seed that was spilling down his throat, wanted to start coughing and yet he couldn’t. His heart was beating faster in his panic and he could hear his blood rushing in his ears.

When Rodinon finally pulled back he sputtered and heaved, couching up come that he spat on the table beneath him. Rodinon pushed his face right into it. “Lick it up”, he said. “You don’t waste come, whore.”

Hux kept his mouth closed. It was bad enough he let them use him but he wouldn’t actively follow their commands. He glared up at Rodinon.

“Sluts who don’t obey, are punished”, Rodinon said. He vanished from Hux’s field of vision for a moment. Meanwhile Thanisson was still keeping his slow pace as if he had all the time in the world.

Rodinon returned with a knife. “Do you mind?” He asked Thanisson.

“Go ahead”, Thanisson replied.

“Last chance, whore”, Rodinon said, “Lick it up or I’ll use this.”

Hux gave him another stubborn glare. He wasn’t scared that easily.

“You wanted this”, Rodinon told him and started carving letters into his arm. It hurt but showing Hux the knife meant he had had time to prepare himself for the pain. He hadn’t been top of his class in withstanding interrogation for nothing. This wasn’t the first time he had been tortured.

“Order comes from obedience”, Hux thought and tried to breathe through the pain. “Order comes from obedience.” 

But Rodinon was just as stubborn as Hux. He varied the time between each letter. 

“Maybe we should all do this”, Rivas said suddenly. “I bet he doesn’t even remember all of our names.”

“But won’t that be gone once he’s put in bacta?” Sol asked.

Above him Rodinon grinned. “Only if we don’t wait long enough.”

The idea seemed to find general approval and Rodinon handed the knife over to Opan.

“Who gets his face?” Canady asked.

“The last one”, Peavey said ominously as if the last one wasn’t among them yet.

“Order comes from obedience”, Hux told himself over and over again. Each of the men, even those who hadn’t had their turn fucking him yet, carved their names into his skin. Thanisson finally came between the names of Wanten and LeHuse.

Hux pressed his lips together so tightly they turned white. He wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

Canady didn’t take his turn until they were all finished. There were seventeen altogether but none of them had carved their name into his face.

“Fuck, a couple more and we don’t even have to use lube anymore”, Canady said.

Hux silently swore to kill them all as soon as this was over. He’d have them killed, one by one, slowly and painfully.

“You want his mouth?” Canady asked Datoo who shook his head.

“I want to try something different”, he said and exchanged a look with Wanten.

When it was his turn, Datoo pulled Hux off the table and down on the floor, still down on his face. He pushed in and then wrapped both arms around Hux’s torso and pulled him backwards against his chest so that Hux was in his lap.

“Pretty sure there’s room for two in here”, he said, grinning up at the others. “Considering the big stick he used to have up his arse.”

Hux tried to struggle but the drugs still did their work. “Please, no- “he was cut off by a slap to his face.

“You don’t get to order us around anymore, pretty boy”, Wanten said. He knelt down in front of Hux, fingers glistening with lube. “Do you mind?” He asked the guy who was balls deep inside Hux.

“Not at all”, Datoo said.

Hux felt fingers probing at his already stretched hole. With some effort Wanten managed to get them inside, first one then two. He scissored them and where Wanten moaned from the added stimulation, Hux hissed in pain.

“Please”, he tried again. “Please, it won’t fit. Please, don’t – “

“Can someone shut him up?” Wanten asked annoyed as he positioned himself to enter Hux as well.

LeHuse stepped in and grabbed Hux by the hair. His cock was right in front of Hux’s face. “If you bite me, you’ll beg for death”, he threatened and forced his cock into Hux’s mouth. He almost choked on it but LeHuse didn’t seem to care. He held Hux’s head still as he fucked him. It certainly muffled the screams from being stretched around two cocks at once. The two men had found a rhythm and certainly enjoyed the experience.

“Fuck, you should all do this”, Wanten said.

“Pretty sure our little whore here can take it”, Datoo added. “And even if not, who cares?”

The rest of them laughed while Hux concentrated on his breathing. LeHuse’s thrusts became faster and more erratic until he finally pushed his cock down Hux’s throat as he came. Hux tried to swallow around him but just as suddenly the guy pulled away and splashed the rest of his seed over Hux’s face. He wanted to wipe it away but Wanten caught his hand. 

“Leave it”, he ordered. “Now you look like a whore, too. A proper cumslut who cannot get enough no matter how many cocks he takes in his holes.”

Hux felt his cheeks burn as the warm seed slid down his face. After everything that had happened it seemed such a trivial thing to be embarrassed about. But he didn’t have time to dwell on it. Rivas replaced LeHuse and Datoo and Wanten had started to fuck him again, harder this time.

Rivas had to hold his head still with both hands to keep him still enough to fuck his mouth. Maybe they’d break his neck and out him out of his misery.

But of course he wasn’t that lucky.

Wanten wrapped a hand around his cock. “You’re going to come on our cocks”, he said. “Show us that one isn’t enough to satisfy a whore like you anymore.”

Hux didn’t want to but what he wanted didn’t matter anymore. Given enough stimulation his body would exactly what they wanted it to do. And they did.

The shame that followed his orgasm was worse than anything else they had done to him so far. They would use this against him to prove that he was complicit in his abuse, that he had wanted this all along.

“Told you so”, Wanten laughed. “Bet he’s been wanting to do this for years. All you had to do was ask, darling.” He pressed a kiss to Hux’s cheek. “I’m going to fuck you”, he whispered into his ear. “And then I’m going to fuck you again and again. Maybe I’ll even ask Supreme Leader Snoke if I can keep you. You’ll look so pretty with a collar around your neck.”

“Are you done?” Datoo asked.

Wanten grinned at him. “Let’s go.” He pulled Hux’s cuffed arms around his neck like a lover’s embrace and kissed him. He didn’t seem to mind that two men’s come was sprayed over Hux’s face or that three more had come in his mouth.

“Should’ve raped you when we were cadets”, he told Hux breathlessly. “Maybe that would’ve taught you your proper place.”

Hux was being pushed backwards and forwards between them like a doll. What little of his control had returned wasn’t enough to fight them. It hurt. It hurt so much to be fucked like this. It was pushing at the boundaries of his control.

“Order comes from obedience”, he reminded himself but it became less and less effective with each repetition. 

When they finally came he didn’t feel as much relief as he had thought he would. The night wasn’t over yet. This was what torture was, true torture, not what they had been taught in resisting interrogation at the academy. There they had known more or less what would happen to them and when it would be over.

Here he didn’t know anything. They had said they had the whole night but at the same time the exact length of that night seemed to be ambiguous. If he had to guess he would think it meant whenever they had exhausted their stamina and fantasies. And Snoke had only assured him that he wouldn’t retain any permanently disabling injuries from this, but that only meant they couldn’t cut anything off.

For a moment they left him lying face down on the floor with his skin raw and bloody from the names they had carved into him and come leaking from his hole.

“We’re putting him into a bacta tank anyway, right?” Mitaka asked. “once we’re done with him?”

“What are you thinking about?” Rodinon asked.

Mitaka grinned and pulled out a lighter. “They’re calling redheads fire kissed on some planets. Why not make that true?”

“It’s your turn anyway” Rodinon replied. “Do what you want.”

Mitaka pushed his legs apart and settled between them. “Is this up to your standards, general?” he asked mockingly as he pushed inside.

Hux didn’t just want to give him the satisfaction by answering he was also too exhausted. By his count Mitaka was number 10. Which meant there were at least seven more to go after him, but both Wanten and Rodinon had told him they would fuck him more than once. And earlier on it had sounded as if there was one more guy waiting for him at the end.

He hissed and tried to get away when the flame touched his skin. Mitaka laughed. “He gets tighter when you hurt him”, he told the others who were watching the scene with some interest.

“Good to know”, Mandetat said. “Bet he’s really loose.”

“Oh he is”, Mitaka replied. “loose and sloppy. Appropriate for a whore, don’t you think?”

There was a murmur of agreement.

Hux barely listened to them. He tried to prepare himself against the pain that came from Mitaka burning his flesh but it had been too long already. He was pushed past his defences. He had nothing he could hold on to except the thought that it would be over at one point.

“Too bad it’s only this once”, Mitaka said as he pulled out. Hux could feel fresh seed trickle from his hole. “Got to make the most out of it.” He ran the flame down Hux’s legs to the soles of his feet. “Hold him down please?” He asked the closest two guys and sat down on Hux’s legs.

Hux had an idea what Mitaka was going to do. “No”, he croaked. “Please. No.”

“Shut up”, Mitaka said. “it’s not for long anyway. Thought you were top of your class at the academy in withstanding interrogation.” He clamped one hand around Hux’s ankle and held the flame to the sole of his right foot.

Hux screamed. He screamed and screamed, tried to shake them off, tried to get away but it was to no avail. The stench of burned flesh was strong in the air and became even stronger when Mitaka did the same to his left foot.

“Even if the drugs wear off, he can only crawl now until we’re finished with him”, Mitaka said satisfied.

“Good idea”, Kelu replied.

“Look, he’s crying, poor thing”, Canady mocked.

“Don’t burn off our names though”, Rivas warned him.

“Don’t worry.” Mitaka turned Hux on his back and flicked the lighter on right in front of his face. “I’m not done with you yet.”

When Mitaka was done with him there wasn’t much of his skin left that wasn’t either burned or had been sliced open by the knife. Hux was past pretending that this was something he could take. Tears were running down his cheeks and his throat was raw from screaming. Not that it stopped any of them. 

One guy wanted him to lick his feet and suck on his toes until he came, spraying his come over Hux’s face and chest. Another used his belt to whip him until he was bleeding even more and when he came smeared his seed into the wounds. Most of them though were content to simply fuck either his mouth or his ass, either alone or two or three at the same time.

Once everyone had taken their turn, they started again, this time not strictly in the same order though. Those who felt up to it were free to take him if there wasn’t someone else at the moment. A few guys even left, having been satisfied with their revenge.

“Too bad you’re not a woman”, Wanten said as he was slowly fucking Hux who given up on any and all resistance. Whatever they asked of him, he followed their commands like a droid. Even when they had forced him to stand on his burned feet he had barely whimpered at the pain although his legs had given in quite quickly.

“Then we could leave you a present that even the bacta wouldn’t erase.” He pressed his hand against Hux’s stomach. “A rape baby is just what you need to make this evening perfect. You wouldn’t even know who of us was the father.”

“That’s an interesting idea”, someone said, someone new.

Hux knew this voice and he wasn’t the least surprised that Kylo had turned up only that he hadn’t done it before.

“Lord Ren”, Wanten was about to pull away but Kylo stopped him with a gesture. 

“Don’t let me interrupt you.”

“What can we do for you, Lord Ren?” Mitaka asked.

“I just wanted to see if you were done with that”, Kylo replied and tilted his head towards Hux. “I’d like to have a go as well.”

“Almost finished, Lord Ren”, Wanten assured him and started to fuck Hux faster. “It’s just that he’s so loose it’s hard to get off.”

“Let me help you with that”, Kylo said and extended a hand.

Hux felt immediately how his throat closed up. Panic gripped him. What if they were going to kill him? What if that was why Ren was here? He had no use as an officer after this. None of the men would ever respect him again.

Wanten groaned. “Thank you”, he said and spilled himself inside Hux.

Just as the thought he would lose consciousness, Ren’s grip on his throat let up and Wanten pulled out of him.

“Leave us”, Kylo commanded and all men followed suit.

“We left a spot for you, Lord Ren”, Mitaka said at the door. “On his face.”

Hux felt a boot against the side of his ribs. “I should drag you to the bridge like this”, Kylo said and crouched down. “So that the soldiers see how you really are: filthy, disgusting, useless.” Leather gloved fingers grabbed his come matted hair and pulled. “To your hands and knees”, Kylo said, “Or I’ll make you walk there.”

What should have been easy took such effort that his muscles were trembling when he was finally in the position Kylo wanted him in. And not for long. His arms didn’t have the strength and he went down to his elbows. Behind him he could hear Kylo laugh. 

“The holovid of tonight will be quite popular amongst the troops I assume”, Kylo said. Hux could hear clothes rustling. Just be done with this, he thought desperately. “Everyone will know how you were defiled”, his gloved fingers pushed inside Hux, going straight for his prostate. He moaned weakly, partly from pain, partly form pleasure. “How you enjoyed it”, another stroke, stronger this time and Hux felt shivers run down his spine. This was too much. It was just too much. He couldn’t take it anymore. 

“So filthy”, Kylo admonished him. “I will have to burn these clothes later.” He pushed another finger inside Hux. “So loose. So sloppy. That won’t do.” Hux felt his throat close again as if an invisible hand had wrapped around it and squeezed tightly.

His whole body went tense with the need to draw another breath but Kylo was relentless. Yet at the same time he continued to finger Hux. The mix of panic and pleasure that assaulted his senses was overwhelming. Black spots danced in front of his eyes but Kylo wouldn’t let him fall unconscious, not yet if ever. The tightness around his throat was lifted and he took a deep shuddering breath. His skin was tingling and desire pooled deep in his abdomen. He needed to come, needed that moment of relief.

Kylo withdrew his fingers and Hux let out a mewling sound of protest.

“Obedience suits you”, Kylo said as his cock pushed inside. “Who knows what Supreme Leader Snoke has planned for you. But it’s certainly not command. Not after your failure. Not after this.” 

With every thrust he choked Hux more and more tightly while he fucked him. Shudders wrecked Hux’s body as he was fighting for air. His mental defences were broken down. Kylo could see everything effortlessly, could manipulate everything. He made sure that the tighter his grip was the more pleasure Hux was feeling. And Hux clenched around so deliciously with this treatment. Perhaps with Snokes’ permission he could destroy Hux mind entirely and keep him as a pet. He was an attractive man and never more than now, covered in come and burns and bruises.

Hux came the same moment Kylo did just as he had intended, fingers scratching helplessly against the floor and he collapsed under Kylo.

He was such a mess, Kylo thought as he pulled out and straightened his clothes. Nothing reminded of the arrogant, proud general anymore. But he did look good like this and even better with a collar around his neck. Kylo really needed to ask Snoke about his plans for Hux, Kylo thought as he called the meddroids who were supposed to out Hux in a bacta tank.

**Author's Note:**

> If Hux was a less despicable character he'd be less fun to torture
> 
> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
